Batman's Unexpected Enemy?
by Joseph201
Summary: One night, as Batman was beating up some evil thugs on Arkham city he encountered someone unexpected.


**Warning:There is some Lemon in this story. So if your not OLD enough please exit!**

Batman was beating up some evil thugs on Arkham city. He beat up all the thugs and went to find more, until, Catwoman whipped Batman with her whip and it was wrapped against Batman's neck tightly and she pulled the whip back.

Batman fell down to the ground catching his breath. "Hello little bat" Catwoman said, in a sexy tone, and she had an evil but sexy grin on her face. "If you are going to kill me, then kill me!" Batman says. Batman was not in the mood to fight because he was out of breath due to beating up some evil thugs. Catwoman then gets on top of him and touches his six-pack and her hand goes down to his dick. She then says, "Why would I kill you when I can have some fun with you?"

She then rips off his utility belt and pulls his pants down. Then Batman gets up and unzips her black leather catsuit and Batman takes his bat suit off. Batman was amazed by her big tits and by her big juicy ass. Catwoman also was very impressed by Batman's body. Batman then goes and kisses her while getting on top of her. Catwoman then flips Batman over and wraps her hot mouth around his dick, Batman then moans and moans. "Ahh, it feels so good, you're really a bad kitty" he says, while taking a breath. Catwoman takes her mouth out of his dick and says, "How did you love that my sexy bat?"

"Come over here my sexy cat," then Batman flips Catwoman over and gets on top of her. He then attacks her two large breasts and sucks on her nipples while she moans. Her breasts were huge and Batman started sucking, biting, (but gently) and touching them. She then moaned and said, "So you bats only come out in the dark." Then, Batman goes for the vagina and he sticks his dick on the vagina, and bobs up and down, "harder, harder," says Catwoman, while moaning, she then says, "Ok little bat, time to make you mine," she grabs her whip on the floor and wraps it around Batman and ties it but not tightly.

Now Batman couldn't move. "Now's my chance," she says. She puts her big nice ass on Batman's face, (she was careful to not leave Batman unconscious) then Batman breaks free from her whip and sticks his dick up her ass. They both moaned and then Batman says, "It feels so good, you have been a naughty kitty." "I know I have been a bad kitty," says Catwoman, and then she flips Batman over and sucks on his dick. Batman moans and moans.

Afterwards, Batman says, "Oh, Catwoman I'm going to cum," "Its ok, your sperm to me it's like milk is to a cat," Catwoman says. Batman cumed and she licked all that to her mouth.

Then, she gets her whip and wraps it around on Batman and ties it tightly this time. Now Batman couldn't move in inch. She then says, "You probably got lucky last time, but not this time," Batman moaned. She then says, "What does a sexy super hero like you want?" she thought for a second. "That's it, my ass!" She then got her ass bended down to Batman's face again and wiped her ass on Batman's face. Batman moaned and didn't say a word. "You're too sexy," said Batman. "You're too sexy and handsome," said Catwoman.

Still Batman couldn't move, but he got his strength from his body and broke free from her whip. "Oh, you wanna play rough," Catwoman said. Batman then got Catwoman put her down on the floor with one hand. Got on top of her and started to attack at her nipples again. He then said, "How do you like that," Catwoman moaned as she felt his slippery tongue on her nipples. She liked when he did this. He then got his dick and sticked it to her vagina again and she moaned.

"Keep going, harder, harder," she said until he found the right spot. Catwoman moaned and then got up and said, "How does a brave and strong man like you like this," she grab Batman kissed him and now she was on top of him. She grabbed his boner and sticked it to her vagina and humped up and down. Batman grabbed her and he flipped her over and said, "How does a lady like this," he started licking her vagina. She moaned. Now his dick and her vagina were all salivary, and they were running out of breath.

Batman dugged his face in her tits and she said, "You like that?" Then Batman kissed her and she kissed Batman while Batman was on top of her. She then said "That was good my sexy bat, but I have to go," she then puts on her catsuit and gets her whip and leaves. But before she leaves she kisses Batman again, and says, "Good bye my sexy bat." Batman replies and says, "Good bye my sexy cat." She then leaves, while Batman gets his bat suit and dresses up while thinking about the great time he had with her.

**Did you enjoyed it? Yea it was my first story and I kinda rushed through it. I know there are a couple of mistakes. So yea. **


End file.
